battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Pencil
|enemies = |color = Pink (eraser) Silver (metal ferrule) Light Merigold, Honey, Dark Honey (base) Beige (sharpened base) Dark grey (lead) |deaths = 11 |voice = Michael Huang |first = Take the Plunge: Part 1 |last = Lick Your Way to Freedom |kills = 125|recc = }} Pencil is a female contestant and a supporting protagonist on Battle for Dream Island and Battle for Dream Island Again. She is a possible antagonist on Battle for BFDI, along with Match. She has an alliance with Match, Bubble, and Ruby. When Match was eliminated in Half a Loaf Is Better Than None, Pencil assigned Ice Cube to be alternate and fill in for her. Pencil had not received a vote until The Reveal, thanks to YouTube user englishcreamcakes. In Reveal Novum, she was up for elimination (despite winning the most points) due to the point board only holding 2 digit numbers (she earned enough points to go to 100, eventually dropping her in the low number range, of 105 to 5 points). In Rescission, Pencil was eliminated with 259 votes, placing 9th in the competition. She was the driver of the FreeSmart Van in BFDIA 5a, and was eliminated in Lick Your Way to Freedom of Battle for BFDI, with over double the amount of votes of Fanny. Appearance Pencil appears to be a No. 2 graphite pencil. Her tip is tan, her graphite is grey, her main body is 3 shades of orange. Her metal is silver, and her eraser is pink. Between BFDI and BFDIA, her eyes and mouth were moved closer together. Personality Pencil has been shown to be an enthusiastic leader who is a little bossy. She has a big ego, and often betrays or belittles her alliance members, especially Ice Cube. In Battle for BFDI, Pencil seems to be ruder than she was before. She is now bossier, seeing that she tells Lightning to shock anyone she doesn't like (e.g.: Spongy, Flower, Fanny). She also belittles her alliance-mates more, as she demoted Bubble to "bember" for trying to stop Lightning from zapping Flower. Coverage In Take the Plunge: Part 1, Pencil is first seen with Match, talking about Flower's fear of bugs. Both of them yell when Ice Cube accidentally pops Bubble. During the challenge, Bubble, Pencil and Match all make an alliance. Ice Cube, eager to join, asks them if she could join, just before Pencil is knocked off the beam with new alliance members, Bubble and Match. Pencil angrily resists letting Ice Cube in the alliance. In Take the Plunge: Part 2, Ice Cube complains about Pencil not letting her join Pencil's alliance when Leafy chooses her for Leafy's team, because of this, Pencil is chosen to be on Pin's team. And when Pin has trouble deciding who to choose, Pencil whispers for her to choose Bubble, which Pin does. Then, Pencil chooses Match next since she's in the alliance. Pencil is shocked when Pin belittles the contestants, displayed with her mouth being wide open. Pencil babbles along with everyone else about the team name, making the Speaker choose the teams, dubbing Pencil's team the Squishy Cherries. During the process of the boat being made, Pin makes Pen, Match, and Pencil be oars, and Pen is shown to be happy about this, while Pencil only shows a look of annoyance. Pencil goes through the hole in the boat, making Firey command her to stay there. She looks worried when Ice Cube, Leafy, and Coiny are about to crash into their boat, screaming along with the rest of her team. Pencil swims towards the finish line once Pen brings up the idea, she tries to encourage Match to swim with her, yet she doesn't leave Pencil to go on without her. Pencil's team wins, leaving her immune from elimination and not being first eliminated on the battle for Dream Island, the first to go was in fact Flower, unless counting returns, otherwise Woody would be the first to go. In Barriers and Pitfalls, Pencil was sent by Pin to find Blocky, although she wanted to stay with her alliance. Once Pencil found the fish that supposedly ate Blocky, she tried doing a dance to make it open its mouth, although the fish then tries eating her. After being freed from the fish, Pencil and her alliance went as fast as possible. When Pencil tries jumping through the falling obstacle, she gets dulled. They fall when Rocky breaks their line. In Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?, she does not take the test (drawing a doodle instead), but when Match plays around with her mini-Match (while playing Spongy Cake, and Pencil warned her), their tests were caught on fire, so they did not turn them in (which resulting them a 0). In Crybaby!, she was the only female contestant to choose Snowball on the team along with Pen and Eraser causing Match and Bubble isn't happy when Teardrop is eliminated. In The Reveal, Pencil demands springy shoes from Leafy after she gave some to Bubble. Leafy takes Bubble's springy shoes from her so Pencil can have them, but Bubble later gets them back. At Cake at Stake, Pencil's no vote streak was broken (even her first voter, englishcreamcakes, got mentioned) but she is still safe with 38 votes. Pencil and Bubble do very well in the frisbee-throwing contest and both get 200 points. Vote history Total: 5277 votes Deaths #Insectophobe's Nightmare: May have died when she's pushed off a cliff by Ice Cube (Debatable). #Lofty: Dies in Bomby's explosion. #Don't Lose Your Marbles: Is killed by Remote's acid. #Half a Loaf Is Better Than None: ##Falls down a cliff. ##Walks into a vat of hydrochloric acid. #Insectophobe's Nightmare 2: Is devoured by bugs. #Zeeky Boogy Doog: Is thrown into an incinerator by Tennis Ball. #No More Snow!: Is disintegrated by a random laser. #It's a Monster: Drowns in the Goiky Canal hundreds of times. #The Long-lost Yoyle City: Sawed in half by FreeSmart. #Lick Your Way to Freedom: Is sucked into Four (Debatable) (or went to 'sleep'). Kills Total kills: 125 Trivia *'Running Gag:' In BFB, Pencil orders Lightning to shock people. *Pencil is the only BFDI contestant to appear in more than 5 object shows. *Pencil is one of 6 BFDI characters to appear in Inanimate Insanity. The others are Announcer, Coiny, Firey, Rocky, and Puffball Speaker Box. ** Nickel also appears but as an official contestant. *Pencil makes a cameo in episode 1 of Challenge to Win when she was seen with the other players. *As mentioned in the doodle in Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?, Pencil loves chocolate. *Pencil spent the most time on the Squishy Cherries, due to her being picked first and Pin's early elimination. *Along with Flower and Match, Pencil is considered one of the most hated and controversial female characters in BFDI. *Pencil's elimination is considered unique: **She was inappropriate for elimination, as she won the previous challenge; She was put up for elimination when her points exceeded the two-digit limit (105 -> 5), resetting back to the first few numbers. **Dramatic background music was played for the first time throughout the Cake at Stake when she was eliminated. **She was the last contestant to be eliminated before the point system was removed. *In Total Firey Island, Pencil was supposed to win the competition. *She was the first contestant who made a cameo appearance on episode 3 of Inanimate Insanity when Nickel said that pencils were stupid. **She was also voiced by Michael Huang on her cameo. *Pencil and Blocky are the only characters with more than a hundred kills. *Pencil has the second highest kill count Behind Blocky. *Pencil seems to love fuzzy stuff. In Reveal Novum, Pencil voted for Tennis Ball despite saying that he was so "fuzzy and everything", and in Insectophobe's Nightmare 3, Puffball won a personal speaker box and Pencil commented on it being fuzzy. *Pencil holds the record for going the longest time in season 1 without getting any votes, at 1 year and 3 months, or 17 episodes. However, on April 1st, 2011, her streak was broken because englishcreamcakes cast the first ever vote for Pencil. She got 37 other votes as well for episode 17. **She was also the last contestant to receive their first vote. *Pencil is the contestant with the most colors, apart from speaking Puffball, with 7 colors. *Sometimes, Pencil and Match's mouths are seen connected into one. *Her voice is really similar to Test Tube in Inanimate Insanity II. *She is the first contestant who can grab something with both of her arms and legs, as seen in BFDIA 5e when she throws Freeze Juices to Team No-Name. *At the end of the preview of BFIS, Pencil is seen sleeping, then she wakes up at the last second. *According to some information in Cary Huang's video "Yoyle City: Behind the Scenes", Pencil is about 1.7 meters tall, as her height is proportional to human sizes, not pencil sizes. **This would mean that the FreeSmart Supervan would be 5 meters long. *Pencil can be greedy, mean and competitive sometimes, and that is probably what caused her elimination. *Pencil's favorite color is brown, as shown in Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?. *Pencil may be vengeful, as shown in Rescission, when she zapped Firey after he did the same thing to her friend, Bubble. *The first version of Pencil had an upside down body and no arms. Pencil 1.0 was officially called "scary". *Pencil has broken her tip only once, in Barriers and Pitfalls. *Pencil shares her scream with Firey, as seen in Welcome Back. *Pencil has been shown to somehow dislike Match, as shown in Welcome Back. * Pencil is often mistaken for a male by fans, possibly due to her low tone for a female character. * However, in the beginning of Take the Plunge: Part 1, Pencil's voice sounds more feminine, possibly due to the fact that this is before Michael and Cary Huang hit puberty. * Pencil has the 3rd most votes ever, with 4595 votes in BFB 2. Gallery Pencil2.png Pencil 2 Revised.png Pencil 3 Revised.png BFB_Pencil.png|BFB Pencil th (3)pencbil.jpg|Pencil in the puppet episode Screenshot 2017-08-14-15-00-40.png Pencil and naily.png|"LET'S PUNISH NAILY!" Happy Pencil.PNG|Pencil is really happy (Episode 6) Pencil and Match.PNG Pencil zapped.PNG|Pencil zapped before lightning flash Pencil argue Ruby.PNG|Pencil wants Ruby to press a button! Image.matchpencil.jpg Bubble pencil match.PNG IMG 1301.png Pencil TeamIcon.png See also Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Pencil's Alliance Category:Squishy Cherries Category:Team No-Name Category:Females Category:FreeSmart Category:Arms and Legs Category:Voiced by Michael Huang Category:Contestants Category:Pencil Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Iance Category:Eliminated Contestants